Tales from the S'yrthghar X: Devotion
by Bluetech
Summary: A re-telling of "Fantasy" and "Retribution" for those who weren't satisfied with the abrupt ending/s and/or would like to read more about the main characters.
1. What Lies Beyond

**Chapter 1: What Lies Beyond**

Trinity awoke the following morning, rejuvenated in mind, body, and soul.

Saladin slept on peacefully beside the nest.

She quietly climbed out and crept toward the entrance.

His eyes were wide open, yet he did not register her movements.

She walked out onto a convenient limb growing just beneath the porthole, halting in the middle. Sensing a certain urge, she coughed up a pellet and passed droppings.

Feeling relieved, she proceeded to stretch her wings and preen her slightly unkempt plumage. Clad in the pastel robes of dawn, Silverveil appeared far more striking than it did at night.

The crystal-clear lake mirrored the cloudless sky above, rose, tangerine, and turquoise hues dancing on its still surface.

The daytime was her element, the same of which could not be said for many other kinds of owls. She could operate effectively at night, of course, but she enjoyed immersing herself in the sun's uplifting radiance.

The world exuded a certain charm during the fiery orb's reign that many owls had not seen.

 _Silverveil's true beauty is unknown to those who slumber when the sun rises,_ she said to herself. _I suppose they don't think much of it, but to witness a sight like this, even once, would deepen their appreciation of our world._

She inhaled a lungful of the fragrant morning air, infusing her being with its essence.

 _What a time to be alive…_

Trinity's scaled companion approached her unnoticed, as the short-eared owl was lost in her musings. Spiraling around the branch, he slithered between her legs and rose up into her field of view.

"Oh, good morning, Saladin."

"Greetingsss, Trinity."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yesss. And yourssself?"

The female owl nodded confidently.

"Good, good."

Unexpectedly, Trinity's gizzard contorted in protest of its emptiness. She pressed one wing to her midsection, sensing its displeased contractions.

She chuckled and retracted her wing.

"Well then, it's obvious I could use something to eat. What about you?"

"I wouldn't mind a tasssty rodent."

"There are plenty of mice running around, not to mention voles, which I prefer. Want to tag along?"

"Of courssse. Riding on your back isss more exciting, and fassster, than gliding."

"Enough said. Hop on!"

Saladin scaled her slender form easily, wrapping his muscular coils around her. He could see over her head clearly without needing to elongate his upper body.

"Ready when you are," he said.

"Here we go, Saladin. I suggest you hold on tight."

He established a snug grip on her with a thought. She unfurled her marvelous ivory-and-chocolate wings and lofted herself into the pleasant air.

She elected to fly at a gingerly pace lest Saladin be blown off. In the unlikely event he was, he'd be able to safely glide to one of the countless trees surrounding them.

The gentle breeze flowed past his scales, a familiar sensation that nonetheless pleased him. Trinity ascended and maneuvered through the maze of boughs comprising the canopy.

The forested expanse that was Silverveil extended out to the horizon in all directions.

"Thisss isss how I have longed to sssee the world beyond Ambala," he hissed jubilantly. "What an impresssive view."

"I figured you'd admire this sort of perspective," she replied cheerfully.

She banked continually to starboard at shallow angle, maintaining a clockwise holding pattern. Saladin swiveled his head this way and that, feasting his eyes on the lush landscape below.

Once he'd had his fill, he informed Trinity and she dove back down through the canopy. She scoured the woodland in the vicinity of the lake for about fifteen minutes.

In that amount of time she managed to track down two mice and a vole.

Saladin's presence hardly impacted her flying ability; her kill spirals were as accurate and lethal as ever.

She dispatched the mice but allowed Saladin to do away with the vole. Delivering a swift strike to the back of its neck, he injected a minute drop of venom into the animal.

Its blood vessels and organs ravaged by the potent cocktail, it expired within seconds.

"Nicely done. You, like me, are a natural-born killer."

"It ssseems we have ssseveral thingsss in common."

"I am glad we do. It makes our relationship that much more special."

He conveyed his agreement with a bob of his emerald head.

Clutching the dead rodents in her talons, Trinity navigated to the lake adjacent to her home.

There, she and her unorthodox partner dined on their catch and imbibed the cool, refreshing liquid. Saladin settled for one of the mice, stating that eating too much that early in the day would upset his digestive system.

Trinity thus consumed the remaining mouse and vole. She savored the sensation of the warm, bloody meat sliding down her throat and filling the void in her belly.

Their hunger and thirst satiated, Trinity carried Saladin back to her cozy abode. She set him down near the entrance.

"Thank you for the meal, Trinity."

"I don't mind performing acts of kindness for my newfound lover."

"You are sssuch an admirable owl. I made a wissse choice."

She smiled.

"I suppose I could say the same of you."

He flashed a strange grin of his own, exposing the sides of his curved fangs and teeth.

They caught each other's eyes; each seemed to decipher what the other was thinking.

The setting was picturesque, the environment was serene, and they were alone. The flames of their desire for one another still smoldered within their souls.

As the seconds passed, they grew eager to reignite them in a passionate display.

In that moment, they both arrived at the same conclusion.

"Shall we start off this wonderful day by making shameless love to one another? I can think of nothing more rewarding."

"You've read my mind, Trinity. I mussst sssay yesss to sssuch a delicious offer."

"Turn around, please. Don't look until I say so," she instructed.

Saladin peered out of the hollow and draped his tail over his eyes.

Trinity sealed the entrance with a moss curtain dangling from a crude stick frame, hiding them from errant passerby.

It mattered not to her what other owls might think of her actions, but she was wholly against having their private time interrupted.

With that, Trinity retreated further into the hollow.

She reclined on her port side, supported by the rear wall.

"You may look now," she said.

He turned 180 degrees and lowered his tail.

"Sssuch a sssultry possse. Tempting me once again?"

She smirked.

"As if you can resist my allure."

She beckoned to him with one of her starboard talons. He complied and approached her.

"I believe it's my turn to be in control."

"Your wisssh isss my command."

He pointed his tail vertically into the air. Gently, Trinity clutched it using her starboard talons.

"Would you like to ssstart with one, or two?"

"One for now, and two later."

With slight effort he everted one of his copulatory organs. It grazed her foot as it emerged from its internal storage pocket.

The gazes of the two beings met; the look in their eyes conveyed nothing but trust and acceptance.

Trinity relaxed her cloaca somewhat, easing the serpent's contoured intromittent organ into her. She shuddered involuntary and emitted a gratified sigh.

Saladin couldn't help but quiver as well.

"How I've missed this incredible feeling…"

The serpent shuffled closer, draping his body over her wing and resting his head on her cheek.

"I ssshare your sssentimentsss…" he delightedly hissed.

Slowly she extracted his fleshy appendage, driving it back in up to its hilt. It was as if she'd impaled herself on a spear of tangible bliss.

"Oh Glaux… I will never tire… of having you inside me…"

She pulled it out and stuffed it in three more times, inundating herself with delectation.

"Don't ssstop, Trinity… your warm, sssoft embrace… is ssso addicting…"

Steeling her will, she slid Saladin's stimulating dagger in and out of her vent in a relaxed, steady rhythm. He tucked his smooth body beneath her wing, sweeping it up and down her flank.

His gentle caress ruffled her feathers, blanketing her mind with yet another layer of pleasure.

"Mmm… oh Glaux… this torment… feels so amazing…" she moaned between breaths.

"Ahhh… that's it Trinity… drown me… in divine pleasssure… without remorssse…"

Every withdrawal and insertion pushed both enamored beings inexorably closer to the brink.

Their heart rates had quickened, as had the frequency of their inhalation/exhalation cycles.

Two minutes after their intimacy began, Trinity paused to recoup some of her stamina prior to the draining finale.

"Had enough?"

"Hah… not yet… you sharp-tongued snake…"

"Sssplendid… becaussse I… haven't either…"

Trinity released his tail, which dropped to the floor. They waited a solid five minutes for their systems to settle down.

At last they were primed and ready to realize the true purpose of their sinfully-sweet ritual. At Trinity's behest, Saladin exposed his second dagger.

The female wasted no time in burying her male companion's genitalia deep within her own. Her inner walls stretched to accommodate them; the stab of intense pleasure caused her back to arch momentarily.

As she glided the pair of hemipenes in and out of her wet, greedy flower, the surge of ecstasy ignited her soul.

"You feel… so incredibly good… oh Saladin… I can hardly bear it…"

"It isss obviousss… we were meant… to pleassse one another. Oh yesss… jussst like that… Trinity…"

Her muscles tensed up as the seconds ticked by. She would not, could not, stop clawing her way towards the pinnacle of pleasure.

In just over half a minute she claimed the prize she lusted after. The bliss Trinity registered previously couldn't compare to the all-consuming ecstasy brought to life by the sexual eruption.

Powerful muscle contractions commenced in her loins and rippled throughout her body. Her talons curled in and spread apart over and over, each cyclical motion timed perfectly with a sensual moan.

"Saladin… I… I love you… oh sprink… oh Glaux yes…"

"Ssso do I… Trinity… oh my… thisss… isss beyond wonderful…"

The serpent's coils writhed a half-step out of sync with the owl's contractions. Saladin doused her tunnel with milky white fluid.

Their simultaneous releases faded as abruptly as they commenced.

Saladin slid unceremoniously off Trinity, his hemipenes slipping out of his partner in the process. He willed them to retract into his vent.

Some of his fertile milk trickled out of her pink blossom, dampening her undertail coverts. Their minds clouded by fatigue and euphoria, they were barely able to speak, let alone move.

Dense silence infiltrated the hollow; they stared lovingly at one another in the dreamy afterglow.

Saladin managed to flip himself over and lay his head on her pillow-like breast.

Her heart beat fervently beneath her skin, louder and more vigorously than his own.

Trinity whispered silkily, "Mating with you… was nothing short… of marvelous…"

"I couldn't… agree more…"

They remained nearly motionless during their convalescence, exchanging sweet nothings to occupy themselves. They'd grown that much closer in the ritual's wake, their devotion matched only by their obsession.

Twenty whole minutes later, they'd recovered from the exhausting ordeal. They decided it was best to pay the lake another visit.

Trinity bathed and cleaned herself diligently. Saladin, bearing an aversion to deep water, opted to take a brief dip in the shallows.

Once Trinity finished, he polished his scales by rubbing them against her damp plumage. He volunteered to assist in the preening of her unkempt feathers.

Needless to say, Trinity welcomed his selfless aid.

Their sexual desires fulfilled, they were at liberty to pursue more conventional pastimes. They contemplated their next course of action; it was Saladin who came to a decision first.

"Trinity?"

"Yes?"

"I want to sssee more of the Sssouthern Kingdomsss."

"I will gladly take you wherever you wish to go. Did you have a certain region in mind?"

"The Ssshadow Foressst."

"I've never been there, so it is the perfect destination. I've heard it is quite a gloomy and foreboding forest."

"All the more reassson to confirm the rumorsss for ourssselvesss."

"My thoughts exactly."

Saladin looped himself around Trinity's breast and they headed west immediately.

She skimmed just above the gnarled tops of the Silverveil's deciduous trees. The stark division between it and the conifer-dominated woodland manifested in the near-distance.

Roughly ten seconds into their leisurely flight, they found themselves being followed by a lone raven. It issued two loud, raucous squawks.

One by one, several others appeared out of nowhere, bringing the total number of pursuers up to a disconcerting ten.

"They're up to something, I can feel it in my gizzard," she remarked in a hushed voice. "I've been harassed by them before."

"I will defend you if I mussst, but I hope they aren't interesssted in causssing trouble."

As Trinity crossed over into the airspace above the Shadow Forest she dove, penetrating the treetops. The ravens imitated her, picking up speed and coming substantially closer.

It wasn't long before they hemmed the owl and her companion in. The largest raven flew a few pytes overhead, preventing them from escaping the formation by ascending.

Spotting a small glade ahead, Trinity pressed on and begrudgingly landed in its center. Nine of the corvids formed a ring around the duo with their shimmering black forms.

The chieftain, a sizable female one-and-a-half times as tall as Trinity, strode up to them.

The short-eared owl was not intimidated, yet she was wise enough to not adopt an aggressive posture. She simply held her ground and stared into the raven's beady black eyes.

"An owl and a snake? A strange combination," she quipped in a guttural tone. "This corner of the Shadow Forest is our territory. What brings you here?"

Trinity calmly replied, "We are interested in exploring, that's all."

The chieftain took one step closer and peered into her eyes, seemingly searching for any hint of trickery. She drew back after several tense moments.

"We will tolerate your presence, provided you do not take our food or disturb our kin."

"We have no ill intentions."

"We'll see if you stay true to your word. You may leave now."

She gestured to two of the ravens behind her. They backed away from one another, creating a gap in the formation.

Trinity strode out of the misshapen ring. She paused when the senior female's raspy voice poured into her ear slits.

"We not might be as numerous as your kind, but few things go unseen by our brothers and sisters."

"Understood."

She glanced over her shoulder at the group of burly ravens, who eyed her with a mix of curiosity and indifference. With that, she faced forward and sailed off to the northwest.

She heard no wingbeats but her own, evidence that the corvids weren't trailing them any longer.

"Fortunately for us, they were kinder than other ravens I've encountered."

"We mussst avoid making enemiesss."

"It certainly never hurts to not irritate those we share the sky with."

"Well sssaid."

Winding her way through the maze of scented trunks, Trinity traveled ever-deeper into the mysterious woodland. It looked basically the same no matter which way she looked, confounding her sense of direction.

A leaning pine off to port caught her eye. She adjusted her heading and alighted on the mat of needles at its base.

Its impressive weight, the result of its equally impressive age, was likely the culprit. The adjacent, younger pine, which boasted respectable sturdiness, had prevented its neighbor from toppling completely over.

It appeared to be deflected a few degrees from the vertical, but it withstood the load quite well.

Saladin plopped to the needle-coated earth and turned in a tight circle.

"Thisss isss a unique foressst, to sssay the leassst."

"It's nothing like Ambala _or_ Silverveil, though that doesn't mean it isn't appealing. It has its share of secrets, no doubt."

Saladin meandered two pytes away and stopped.

"Thessse needlesss are very uncomfortable, much too rough for my delicate ssscales."

"I'm not surprised."

Trinity strolled up to him and planted him on her back.

"Spare yourself the displeasure. I'll carry you."

"Your generosssity is appreciated."

"Don't mention it."

Trinity glanced around and remarked, "Not that it matters to us, but we are clearly lost. This will be an entertaining adventure."

He stated poignantly, "Then it doesssn't matter where we end up."

"In that case, let the adventure begin!"


	2. Fortuitous Discoveries

**Chapter 2: Fortuitous Discoveries**

Trinity wandered off in a random direction, letting fate guide her wherever it may.

She watched and listened intently for anything interesting; Saladin scanned their surroundings with his bright yellow eyes as well. Meandering aimlessly between the conifers, they traced out a zigzag path.

Twigs of various sizes, some shed by their parent trees recently, others not so much, lay scattered here and there. Trinity stepped over or around the larger ones, but stepped on the smaller ones without a care, bending or snapping them underfoot.

Unfortunately for her, she pushed her luck too far.

As her port foot came down on one end of an old, desiccated branch, the opposite end popped up. It struck her where no sane owl would ever want to be struck.

Her pupils shrank as a sharp stab of pain shot through her. She emitted a shocked gasp and stumbled, then faceplanted into a patch of pine needles.

Her talons clenched, an indication of the throbbing pain she was experiencing.

"Glaux… that hurt…" she groaned.

"Are you alright?"

"Mostly…"

The pulsing discomfort subsided in a matter of seconds; her pupils dilated to their normal aperture. She got up and brushed off the needles clinging to her breast feathers.

"That was embarrassing, not to mention highly unpleasant," she said shrewdly. "I suppose I shouldn't step on any more branches."

"It would be wissse to avoid doing ssso."

Shoving her resentment aside, she drew a calming breath and carried on. After four minutes of nonstop walking, she felt her stamina getting low.

She approached the nearest pine tree and stopped.

"I need to rest for a short while."

"Underssstood."

Saladin dismounted and she reclined against the trunk, her legs sticking straight out in front. Unlike burrowing owls, who possessed long, muscular legs and superior endurance, she was built for flying.

She didn't keep track of how far they'd gone, but in that same amount of time, she estimated she could've covered three times that distance on the wing.

"Would you like me to carry you now?" he said with a smirk.

The short-eared owl chuckled.

"If only that was possible."

Rather than drag his delicate scales across the rough substrate, Saladin stayed by her side. She recouped her lost stamina in two minutes flat and was ready to get moving again.

She stood up and the serpent glued himself to her. She set off at a steady pace.

Before long, her ear slits picked up muffled echoes, their source currently unseen. She halted, tilting her head this way and that to triangulate the direction they were coming from.

"I hear what sounds like cheerful conversation… as well as… laughter."

"Isss that ssso? Let'sss invessstigate."

She turned ninety degrees to starboard and headed straight for the sounds' origin. The volume and clarity of the noises increased gradually with every pyte she traveled.

Eventually, she could make out individual words and phrases.

In a hushed voice she stated, "There are three owls up ahead. They sound somewhat young."

"I wonder what they're up to?"

"I believe they are playing some sort of game."

Moments after she ceased talking, dense silence blanketed the area. Switching to stealth mode, she crept to the next closest tree and peeked around its starboard side.

It was then she locked eyes with a male masked owl hiding behind the tree to the northeast of their position. Astonishment swept across his heart-shaped face.

He refrained from speaking, gesturing with a talon. Trinity sneaked over to him as discreetly as possible.

The serpent draped his coils over the short-eared owl's shoulders, being careful not to choke her. She compressed herself against the trunk, imitating the masked owl's posture.

She opened her beak to propose a question. He responded by shaking his head.

She got the hint and swallowed her words.

Second after unnerving second ticked by, the trio of creatures doing their best to remain silent. They managed to stay hidden for a respectable ten minutes, but their luck did not hold out.

Both owls ultimately heard needles being walked on by two individuals several pytes apart. The crunching sounds drifted ever-closer; the tension in the air was practically palpable.

They reached maximum volume and suddenly ceased. Without warning, a female and another male leaped into view on their port side.

Startled, the trio of creatures jumped.

"Hah, there you are, little brother!" she exclaimed.

"You can't hide from us forever," boasted the other male.

"Wait… who are they?" she inquired, her gaze shifting from the owl to the snake and back.

The female was similarly intrigued, especially by the serpent.

The younger male masked owl planted himself beside his sister. The short-eared owl strolled three paces away from the tree, faced the trio, and cleared her throat.

"Call me Trinity. This is my scaled friend, Saladin."

Their gleaming amber eyes widened in surprise.

The sole female then stepped forward and declared, "Greetings, my name is Madison. This is my younger brother Conrad."

She pointed at the owl to her left.

"...and my even younger brother Ashford."

She pointed at the owl to her right.

"A pleasssure to meet you all," the snake hissed.

"I should mention that he prefers to be called Ash."

"I don't really like my full name."

"But mother and father do, because it's unique," she countered. "At least they didn't call you something silly, like Leaf."

"I guess you're right…" he conceded.

"Just out of curiosity, where _are_ your parents?"

"Out hunting," the eldest replied.

"They do their best to make sure we don't go hungry," Conrad put in.

"We don't know how to hunt yet. Our parents make it look easy, but it's not," Ashford commented sullenly.

"Don't worry, you'll all be skilled hunters in the near future," Trinity reassured.

"So, what kind of snake are you?" Madison asked.

"A flying sssnake from Ambala."

"Really?"

The excitement in their voices was evident.

"I can't actually fly, but I can glide."

"Could you show us?"

"I don't sssee why not."

Trinity relocated him to the lowest limb of a pine about twenty pytes away. Piling himself up loosely on the branch, he half-leaped, half-fell from it.

Fanning out his ventral scales to catch the air and provide lift, he undulated his flexible body as he drifted gracefully to the ground. Trinity flew in his wake.

He landed at their feet and she touched down two seconds later.

"Did you enjoy my little demonssstration?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for showing us," Conrad said.

"It isss the leassst I can do for curiousss young owlsss sssuch as yourssselvesss."

They flashed satisfied grins.

"How did you two find me, I mean, us?"

Madison jogged around to the opposite side of the tree, retrieved a fuzzy down feather, and revealed it to Ashford.

"This was lying on the ground. We knew it belonged to you."

"I didn't even notice I'd lost any."

"Bad luck, but it's alright. Now we can go again," she stated jubilantly. "Would you like to play with us?"

"Of course. We have nothing better to do anyhow."

"Wonderful! Ash, it's your turn to try and find us."

"Finally!"

Conrad announced, "There's only one rule: no hiding in the trees."

"Got it," Trinity said.

Ashford buried his face in his half-grown wings and began counting.

Madison and Conrad scurried off. Saladin climbed aboard his significant other, who promptly did the same.

The owls migrated far enough away to render their discovery difficult, but not an impossibility.

Ashford was unable to uncover their locations after fifteen minutes of dedicated searching. Upon hearing him give up, the participants came out of hiding and found their way back to him.

Prone to becoming emotional due to his age, he was slightly distressed by his failure. Therefore, they gave him a second chance and chose less challenging concealment spots.

He encountered Trinity and Saladin first, followed by Conrad and lastly, Madison, all in the span of roughly twelve minutes.

His triumph brought him plenty of satisfaction.

Before they could commence a third round, the feathered beings heard a pair of piercing, raspy screeches possessing a reverberant quality.

"Oh, that's our mother calling for us," Conrad explained. "We have to go home and eat."

"It's about time. My poor gizzard is empty and I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," his sister retorted playfully.

"I can't help it!"

"Want to meet our parents?"

"I doubt they'd be pleased to have a dangerous snake in their hollow."

"Good point," she replied. "Oh well. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you as well."

"Come back and see us again sometime."

"We'll consider it, Ash."

"Goodbye!" the siblings chimed.

With that, they jogged off to the west, flapping their stubby wings to help pull themselves along.

"Time well ssspent, wouldn't you agree?"

"I would."

"Interesssted in having owletsss of your own?"

Trinity chortled in amusement.

"Hardly. I value my freedom."

"A fair point. It isss too late for me."

Trinity chuckled again.

"To each his own."

"That isss true."

"Anyhow, let's continue exploring. There must be more to see and do."

"Potentially."

"Yes, potentially. We won't find out standing here."

And so, they resumed their haphazard foray into the inviting unknown.

A fleet of clouds spawned above the western shore of the Hoolemere Sea. Borne on a westerly breeze, they marched over Silverveil and the Shadow Forest, slowly merging and building.

The sky overhead became overcast and shadows softened considerably, fading from crisp black shapes to diffuse gray zones.

Subdued by the thick blanket, the mighty sun was reduced to a straw-colored disk.

Occasional bolts of lightning briefly illuminated the region's gloomy interior. Rumbling peals of thunder heralded the development of a storm system overhead.

A light, cool rain began to fall. Tiny spherical beads clung to Trinity's plumage and Saladin's scales.

"Ahh, thisss feelsss nice…"

"It sure does. However, my gizzard is warning me that it's going to get worse."

She ambled on for the time being, savoring the refreshing weather while it lasted. They stumbled upon no other feathered or furred creatures as they trekked north.

Trinity's intuition proved correct: in about an hour, the storm matured and unleashed its liquid fury.

Saladin scrambled to escape the barrage of cold missiles, tucking as much of his body beneath Trinity's starboard wing as possible.

Completely soaked in seconds, she transformed into a skinny, quite comical version of her usual self.

Putting their exploration on hold, she instead hunted for suitable shelter. She made a beeline for the first hollow she laid eyes on, though her waterlogged plumage made flight difficult.

She flung herself inside the dry cavity and Saladin dropped to the floor. She shook herself madly to shed as much water from her feathers as possible.

The serpent's body temperature had dropped several degrees, rendering his movements sluggish.

Out of nowhere, a male sooty owl swooped into the hollow, drenched from head to tail. He, too, shook himself off and met the strangers' gazes.

"Good Glaux… what a storm…" he said with a shiver.

"It caught us off guard as well," she responded.

"Mossst unpleasssant," Saladin muttered.

"My name is Jett. And you two are?"

The owl and snake introduced themselves, the latter offering a bit of insight regarding his species.

"Hm, interesting. I've never been to Ambala, so you are the first flying snake I've laid eyes on."

"This hollow belongs to you, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't mind if you take shelter here. I'm not so cruel that I'd cast you out into _that_ terrible downpour."

"We appreciate your kindness."

"No need to thank me," he replied humbly.

"If you say so."

"What were you doing when the heavy rain came?"

"Hunting, or trying to hunt. I only managed to catch a single mouse. The rest must've sensed what was coming and retreated into their burrows."

A loud crack of thunder interrupted him.

"Rodents are nothing if not crafty."

"A shame, but at least your hunting attempt wasn't wasted."

"I can't argue with that. I'll have to try again later."

They proceeded to chat idly with the sooty owl to occupy themselves. Forty-five minutes after it commenced, the deluge showed no indication of letting up.

The trio opted to slumber, hoping the tempest would be nonexistent when they awoke.

Jett sank into his nest and nodded off.

Trinity flopped onto her back and Saladin clambered on her breast, arranging himself into a tight spiral. Its soothing rise and fall as she breathed helped him nod off as well.

Trinity struggled to fall asleep for obvious reasons, but in less than twenty minutes, she'd slipped into unconsciousness.

She dreamed not of her scaled lover, but her winged one. It had been a quarter moon since she'd seen him.

Despite the delightful nature of her interactions with Saladin, Terence's status as her original partner hadn't changed.

Put simply, she felt the first inklings of a yearning for his companionship.

Lost in their own dream worlds, the trio of beings slept into the mid-afternoon. They awoke and were pleased to discover that the sun had reclaimed its authority over the world.

Sky nectar coated and dripped from every exposed surface, the countless beads sparkling whenever the sunlight touched them. The new acquaintances sparked up a brief conversation before parting ways.

Jett flew off to procure additional sustenance. His guests relieved themselves and recommenced their expedition.

While drifting through the forest, they saw at least two dozen owls in passing. Lone owls and mated pairs shared Jett's mindset for the most part.

On the other hand, parents and their owlets were eager to engage in merry family activities.

The duo wandered the maze for roughly an additional two hours. Aside from meeting a couple new friendly faces who were curious about them, that leg of their exploration remained mostly uneventful.

The sky turned a feisty orange hue as the blazing orb sank lower. They deemed their lengthy foray a success; it was by no means a failure.

Feeling fatigued, they left the Shadow Forest behind. On the way to her home, they stopped to share a plump vole Trinity caught and quench their thirst at Silverveil's southern lake.

"You have my gratitude for spending the day with me."

"It wasss a welcome dissstraction from family life. Taking care of my energetic children isss often tiring, even with her help."

"I can imagine. Still, I bet you'd like to see them again."

"Yesss. They mossst likely misss me and are wondering when I'll be coming home."

"Let's not keep your family waiting then."

They ventured south, sailing over the arid Barrens prior to arriving in the comparatively-lush region of Ambala.

Guided by her memory to the exact grove Saladin's clan resided in, she perched in a tree a short distance from its northern border.

"I guess this is goodbye," she said, melancholy tinting her tone.

"For now. Let usss meet again in a half moon."

"That would be splendid. I miss Terence just as you miss Serafina. I will rely on him for companionship."

"Both of usss have favorable sssolutionsss, it ssseemsss."

"Indeed. Until next time, enjoy every moment spent with your family and friends."

"Likewissse."

The serpent wrapped himself around her and she transported him to his home tree. She did not pass up the opportunity to acquaint herself with his mate and offspring, who'd never seen an owl previously.

Had she not been compelled to interact with Terence, she would've stayed. Alas, upon the conclusion of the formalities, she departed.

She believed she'd made a good impression on them.

 _If Terence isn't there, I'll go visit him instead._

As she drew near her abode, she instantly recognized the identity of the owl inside. He was too busy preening himself to register her approach.

Her heart was all aflutter by the time she landed.

"I'd hoped you'd be here waiting for me. I've missed you," she said in a reticent, affectionate tone.

He turned around slowly, his eyes shimmering with recognition.

"As have I, Trinity."

He embraced her tenderly. She felt a faint twinge of guilt, yet it vanished as his warmth poured into her.

Using his beak, he gently tickled that one spot on her cheek, earning a cute chuckle from her. He treated her to a brief kiss next, which she did not refuse.

When it ended, she released a sigh of contentment.

Trinity sealed the entrance with the moss curtain; rays of tangerine light slipped through the narrow gaps in the strands.

"Sorry for showing up so late, I spent most of the day with my family."

"It's alright."

"I was worried that you might've been bored, or even worse, lonely, without me."

"Not at all. I decided to explore the Shadow Forest with a friend of mine. I had a great time."

"I see. That's good to hear."

She closed the gap between them in three deliberate paces.

"It's nice to know you've been thinking of me, and I'm so delighted that you're here…"

She preened his breast feathers and followed it up with a drawn-out, succulent kiss.

Her seductive tactics worked their magic on him. His vulnerability to her allure had become apparent early on in their relationship.

Their beaks separated and they greedily caught their breath.

"You… haven't changed at all…"

"I'll take that… as a compliment."

"I've been starved of the pleasure none but you can bring me. I want nothing more than to make sweet love to you…"

"I admire your honest and straightforward confession. Consider your request granted."

She reclined belly-up on the floor and unfurled her wings. Terence came to rest on top of her, his starboard talons interlocking with her port ones.

Scarlet embers of lust smoldered in their amber eyes, which were but a feather's width apart.

"Your charm has captivated me, and I am yours."

"I love you, Trinity."

"I challenge you to prove it through your actions."

"Should I drive you mad with bliss, then?"

"Yes. I submit to your burning desires."

"You will not forget this evening for several moons, that much I promise."

The owls locked beaks, igniting a blaze of passion that burned as hot as the setting sun.


	3. No Regrets

It was the eighth night in the Time of the Copper-Rose Rain. Trinity stirred a short time after sunset.

Casting off the subduing veil of unconsciousness, she stretched her legs and wings, limbering them up. She then strolled out of her hollow and perched on the branch just beyond it.

Glancing around, she was pleased by what she saw.

"Lovely, simply lovely…" she whispered to herself.

Not a hint of moonlight graced the land, as the moon had finally transitioned into the new phase and vanished. Furthermore, a dense cloud blanket had manifested above the forest, forming a barrier impervious to the feeble starlight.

Shadows were nonexistent, and the vegetation looked almost two-dimensional due to the lack of contrast and relief. Down below, the clear blue lake had transformed into a seemingly bottomless pool of pitch black ink.

The darkest darkness had descended upon Silverveil, truly the element in which owls could operate most effectively.

Though she preferred to be awake during the day, Trinity purposely altered her sleep pattern as part of her master plan.

The previous moon cycle, she initiated the search for a worthy companion she could bend to her will.

For the first phase of the mission, she counted the number of short-eared owls that lived relatively close to the lake, arriving at a total of ten.

For the second phase, she excluded all the individuals that were off-limits. The adults who created three owlets during the Time of the Silver Rain, and the brother and sister duo who lived together, were filtered out.

For the third phase, she evaluated the three lone males to determine which was to be her target. She came to a decision rather swiftly, as one of the males was clearly much older than her and the other noticeably younger.

The sole remaining male conformed nicely to her selective criteria. She pursued him to his abode and committed its location to memory, as well as formulated a route that connected her hollow to his.

For a quarter moon she trailed him wherever he went, secretly spying on him. She dutifully acquainted herself with his nightly routines, behavior, and personality, not to mention took note of his likes and dislikes.

One pearl she was unable to obtain was his name, as he did not interact with other owls during her surveillance period.

Nonetheless, the wealth of information she absorbed firmly convinced her that the male was entirely deserving of her affection. His apparent loneliness equated to vulnerability; it was both a weakness and a predisposition she would capitalize on.

The unrelenting darkness enshrouding the region provided the perfect setting for the fourth and final phase. She would take full advantage of it, plus the decent, but not stellar, hearing of her species to approach him unnoticed.

She preened her plumage diligently, then consumed a mouse and a vole she caught the previous night. She then imbibed three beakfuls of the cool, refreshing oil, slaking her thirst.

Blessed with a full stomach, sharp senses, and a calculating mind, she headed straight for her target's dwelling.

"I am the hunter, silent and patient, and he is my unsuspecting prey…" she whispered confidently to herself.

She wisely alighted on a stout branch a few pytes to the south and half a pyte above the hollow. The mighty trunk of the parent tree conveniently obscured her two-tone form.

She exposed nothing but her head, tilting it ninety degrees to port and peering past the trunk to the cavity's interior.

The male repeatedly flexed his talons and flapped his shapely wings a few times. Perching on the rim of the oval aperture, he relieved himself and yarped up a pellet.

He fluffed up his plumage and began scanning the vicinity in an idle fashion. Trinity shrank back to avoid detection.

 _I must be careful, otherwise my efforts to surprise him will be wasted._

Several seconds later, she heard him sail on by directly beneath her.

 _He's flying south_ … _I bet he's going to hunt and then stop at the lake to drink._

His wing beats grew faint, but the unearthly silence ensured she could still detect them.

She gave chase, but hung back a respectable amount. The turbulent air in his wake acted as a guide, an invisible path she traced to stay on course.

Though he soon focused his attention on tracking down rodents to feed on, Trinity continued to act cautiously. She hid herself in a tree, relocating to nearby ones as needed to not lose sight of him.

She realized he was not interested in meager mice or voles. After four minutes of fruitless scouting, he stumbled upon a plump squirrel caching nuts at the base of a tree.

He initiated a kill spiral, striking it from above and behind. The creature never knew what hit it.

Incapacitated by the blow, the male's talons finished the job. He feasted to his heart's content, tearing small strips of warm, tender flesh from its bones and gulping them down in earnest.

 _He certainly has an appetite befitting his physical condition. I doubt I could eat that much, unless I was starving…_

He devoured roughly three-quarters of the squirrel before his gut reached capacity. The male got his bearings and resumed his southerly trek.

He drifted along at a gingerly pace, lest he upset his digestive system. He eventually arrived the featureless expanse of black fluid.

Concealed by the foliage of a mature tree, all but Trinity's eyes were visible. A pair of glowing amber annuli, they appeared to levitate in the very gloom they were silhouetted against.

Her piercing gaze trained on the heedless male, she watched and waited for just the right moment.

Satisfying his need for water, he waded into the shallows, submerging himself up to his breast. He treated himself to a purifying, and much needed, bath.

Dipping his upper body beneath the surface multiple times, he soaked himself from head to tail.

As his exceedingly slender form exited the lake, Trinity fought to contain her chuckles of amusement.

He cast off much of the moisture with a brisk shake and spent a solid ten minutes preening every inch of his feather coat.

He flopped onto his back and unfurled his wings to hasten the drying process. The closing of his eyes was accompanied by the release of a blissful sigh.

Up until that point, she hadn't witnessed him assume such a revealing position. His plumage was a pristine ivory color, his breast and underbelly adorned with a regular pattern of buff streaks.

 _He's more dashing than I initially imagined him to be. What an attractive male…_

Shoving the distracting thought aside, she switched into ambush mode.

 _He is oblivious and completely unsuspecting. Now is the time for me to strike!_

She eased her way down to one of the tree's lowest limbs. Bringing her cleverness to bear, she quietly snapped a dead, leafless twig in half and threw the fragment at him.

It landed terribly close to his head and bounced haphazardly away.

He lifted his head and looked around.

She sealed her eyes shut and froze, praying to Glaux he didn't spot her.

Dismissing the sudden disturbance as unimportant, he laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

She cursed her flawed aim under her breath. Thankfully the risky maneuver had not ended unfavorably.

 _Concentrate, and try again,_ she told herself. _I can't keep pushing my luck. I mustn't miss this time._

She raised her starboard foot and carefully adjusted her aim.

 _Dodge this._

She sent the fragment flying with a calculated toss. It glanced off one of his port talons and came to rest on his belly.

 _Hah, that's more like it._ He hurriedly stood up, his head twisting this way and that in a confused manner.

"Who's there?"

The instant he turned his back to her, she seized the opportunity to catch him totally off-guard.

Trinity leapt from the branch, gliding down to terra firma. She landed exactly one pyte behind him, her talons sinking into the soft earth.

In an affable tone she said, "Hello there, handsome stranger."

He turned around and confronted the unknown visitor.

"Who in Glaux's name are you?" he said curtly after a short delay. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"No offense taken. You didn't tell me to sprink off, did you?"

"Well… no."

"To answer your question, my name is Trinity."

She took two deliberate paces towards him, shrinking the gap between them significantly.

"And you are?" she inquired silkily.

"Uh… Terence."

She crept even closer, her breast feathers lightly brushing his.

"Nice to meet you, Terence."

"Likewise, Trinity. Wait… did you call me handsome?"

"Yes. You're a rather charming male."

He blinked twice, simultaneously pleased by, and suspicious of, her straightforward remark.

"I'll be honest, I've been… studying you for some time. I know quite a lot about you…"

He took an uneasy step back.

"You've been spying on me?"

"I had to familiarize myself with you prior to arranging this meeting. A wise course of action, wouldn't you agree?"

Her confession rendered Terence momentarily speechless. Trinity skirted around him, approaching from behind and resting her wings on his shoulders.

She positioned her beak adjacent to his starboard ear slit.

"Would you like to get to know me better in return? Think of it as repayment for my… questionable actions."

Suddenly, Terence felt her beak dive into his nape feathers.

No female aside from his mother had ever preened him. This felt decidedly more romantic… and he savored the sensation of Trinity tousling his plumage.

He gave a shudder of delight.

She paused.

"Did you find that enjoyable, Terence?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't. I haven't experienced this kind of affection from a female before…"

Trinity smirked.

"Starved for practically your entire life? That's a shame. I can remedy the issue, if you'll allow me to."

"Go ahead."

She returned to her previous location and met his gaze.

"Your eyes are so captivating… it's difficult for me to look away."

"As are yours, if you can believe it."

"Are you complimenting me, or stalling?"

"The former, obviously."

Trinity swamped his senses with a sensual beak-to-beak kiss. Her delicious essence poured into the male, eliciting a muffled, passionate moan from him.

Both owls exhaled heavily when it ended, reeling from the electrifying act they'd engaged in.

"That… was wonderful."

"Indeed it was."

"To answer _your_ question… I would very much like to learn more about you."

"Excellent."

"Your kiss made it exceedingly difficult for me to reject your offer."

"It's a gift that I've been eager to use. Now I have proof of its effectiveness."

"How fortunate I am to have met a female as alluring as yourself."

 _Oh, you have no idea just how alluring I can truly be…_

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my hollow."

"That is a lovely idea. I had no plans for tonight anyhow."

"It's not far from here. Follow my lead."

Trinity lofted into flight and Terence imitated her. They sailed across the onyx lagoon and swooped into the female's abode.

"This is a fine hollow, Trinity. It's spacious _and_ cozy."

"Thank you. I was surprised it hadn't been claimed by another owl, given its positive qualities."

"Their loss is your gain, as it now belongs to you."

"That it does. However, you are always welcome here."

Terence smiled.

"You're too kind."

"As if such a thing is possible," she countered.

Embracing Terence amorously, Trinity kissed him a second time.

"I find myself growing more and more attached to you with each passing moment."

"Infatuated with me, are you?"

"Hopelessly so."

"In that case, we should strive to be more than friends. Why limit ourselves to such an informal relationship when we can go beyond?"

"Trinity… are you suggesting that we…"

She gave a resolute nod.

"Perhaps we are being too impulsive. It may not be wise to give in to our desires so-"

She locked beaks with Terence a third time, silencing him. The long, passionate kiss ignited the embers of desire and lust that had lain dormant in his soul.

The heat of the blaze infiltrated every corner of his being. Trinity ultimately pulled away so she and her companion could catch their breath.

Her mind made up, the female cast all reluctance to the wind. Reclining belly up on the floor before him, she unfurled her wings and, using a port talon, brushed aside her underbelly feathers, exposing her secret flower.

Terence gasped, his pupils dilating. It was plainly visible despite the severe lack of illumination.

Having only caught accidental glimpses of his mother's as an owlet, it was a strangely beautiful sight. The stunned male couldn't help but stare.

"Make love to me and feel what you've truly been missing out on.

"Trinity, I…"

"What's the matter? Sinfully sweet and intense pleasure awaits. Come, indulge in it with me, for tonight is the perfect night."

Her tantalizing words and seductive conduct purged all apprehension from his mind. At last he could erase his loneliness in the most blatant manner possible.

His entry into foreign territory was imminent, but that fact only boosted his eagerness to confirm her assertions.

Steeling his will, Terence strode forward until he straddled her tail, then sank gracefully down onto her. The moment their nether regions came into contact, pulses of bliss raced up their spines.

"Ahh… what a glorious sensation…" quipped the female.

"Oh Glaux… I never imagined… it would feel this marvelous…" commented the male.

The steady heat spilling forth from Trinity's cloaca flooded Terence's lower body with magical warmth. Trinity felt his similarly magical warmth spread throughout her nether regions.

The female simultaneously locked eyes with her partner and meshed her starboard talons with his port claws.

"Harbor no regrets, Terence. Our sexual endeavors will be our naughty little secret."

"I suppose I can't give up now, can I?"

She flashed a sly grin.

"It's far too late to have second thoughts. Commit yourself to me, and I shall return the favor."

"Do you realize what will happen to me before sunrise?"

"Not exactly. Do tell."

"I'm going to be romantically obsessed with you… permanently."

"Isn't that simply a clever way to describe the binding chains of love?"

"I suppose it is."

"My life could use that kind of excitement."

"Now that you mention it, mine could too."

"Well then, let us not delay the inevitable."

"Promise me you won't tell my mother. She'll undoubtedly faint upon hearing what I've done."

"The details of our lovemaking will be known only to us."

"One less complication I have to worry about."

"Precisely, _my love_ ," she replied emphatically.

Being referred to as such motivated Terence's heart to beat more vigorously.

The male tightened his grip on his soon-to-be mate and drew a deep breath to compose himself.

The lustrous windows to her soul radiated nothing but certitude, eagerness, and longing.

He let his wings hang limply at his sides, their primaries scraping the floor.

"I… I can't believe I'm actually going to make love to a female as elegant as you. I'm barely eight moons old for Glaux's sake…"

"We are identical in that we've chosen to head down a special path on the adventure known as life. There is nothing wrong with altering your future. In fact, you should be proud of your decision to tread this path with me."

"You certainly have a way with words. It would be foolish of me to disagree with you."

"I inherited my intellect from my father, a blessing I am grateful for."

"This goes without saying, but I couldn't have chosen a more delightful partner."

"I surrender myself to you, Terence. Spirit me away to a world of unimaginable euphoria. Make my wildest dream a reality…"

"As you wish, _my love_ …"

With that the short-eared owls, their mortal shells linked in the most significant way possible, sank into an ocean of heavenly bliss together.

Their rapturous moans spilled forth unhindered, swirling together into a luscious cascade.

The invisible orb of the moon watched in reverence, while her entourage of stars twinkled in recognition of the oath being affirmed.

"Hah… that's it Terence… don't hold back… and don't you dare stop… oh you feel so sprinking good…"

"Mmm… I never realized… how much I've wanted this… until now. Oh Glaux Trinity… you feel so amazing… it's practically torture…"

No other owls heard them calling each other's names incessantly or witnessed their shameless behavior, but it was of no consequence.

Their intimate ritual heralded the commencement of a lifetime of shared elation, devotion, and gratification.

Lost in the throes of mortal ecstasy, the pair of owls paid no heed to the world around them, treasuring only one another.


	4. Revelation

Terence kissed her greedily, their groans of pleasure stifled but not inaudible. Every few seconds they paused to catch their breath, then went at it again.

Both owls resisted the temptation to kiss in a more sexual manner.

For over a whole minute they drank each other down, but it was merely the opening act of their secret ritual.

"You taste… as delicious as ever…" he said, panting.

"Of course. Now… shall we… turn up the heat?"

"I hoped… you would say that."

Trinity smirked.

"What do you… have in mind… my love?"

"A unique position… I've always wanted to try… since we mated… for the first time."

"Is that so? Enlighten me."

Terence stood and turned 180 degrees. He then leaned forward, touching his facial feathers to the floor and pointing his tail at the ceiling.

His light pink flower peeked out at her from beneath his cream-colored ventral plumage.

"Hmm, a clever position indeed. I like what I see."

Trinity stood and imitated him, backing up until her on flower collided with his.

"Ahh… so warm and inviting. This brings back fascinating memories…" she said with a sigh.

"I share your sentiments. Tonight, however, I wish to create even more."

"I admire your enthusiasm. Don't let it go to waste."

"I will do my best to impress you."

"That's all I could ask for. Shall we begin?"

"We shall."

Terence inhaled deeply, digging his talons into the wood for stability.

Pushing firmly against her, he shifted his hips downward and then upward. His cloaca rubbed against hers twice in smooth succession, causing dual pulses of pleasure to race up their spines.

Trinity had no choice but to brace herself in an identical manner, lest she be knocked off balance.

When Terence repeated the maneuver, Trinity rocked her hips in the opposite direction. The contrasting movements practically doubled the intensity of the stimulation.

The male's eyes squeezed shut momentarily and the female emitted a gasp.

"Good Glaux… I wasn't expecting… such a sudden rush…" she remarked.

"Too much… for you to handle… my love?" he inquired boldly.

Trinity peered between her legs, affixing Terence with an upside-down glare of tenacity.

"Hardly. This is no time for restraint."

"I suggest you prepare yourself for unrelenting pleasure, then."

"Just shut your beak and drive me wild already!"

Spurred on by her blunt command, he resumed his reciprocating lower body movements. Grinding their hot, moist cloacae together in a moderately fast, effective rhythm, Trinity's abode was promptly flooded with their impassioned moans.

Their hearts began to beat more vigorously and their breathing accelerated.

To halt for even a second was impossible; they were far too enthralled to interrupt the heavenly bliss coursing through their bodies.

"Now this… mmm… is what I call thrilling! My my, Terence… you are quite experienced… when it comes to… gratifying me."

The constant surges of delectation hindered his speech somewhat.

"Thanks to you… ahh… I've been able to practice… and improve… my skills."

"I plan to show you… a technique… that is equally exciting!"

"I can feel… the anticipation building… already. Good Glaux Trinity… this delightful suffering… is borderline cruel!"

She flashed a devilish grin.

"Soon… my ruthlessness… will be revealed."

The ceaseless up-and-down motion of their lower bodies taxed their muscles and endurance to boot. After two minutes of ceaseless hip rocking, they slowed to a stop and collapsed due to exhaustion.

Despite their weariness, they managed to turn around and face one another. The enamored duo said little, idly preening each other's facial disks during their recuperation period.

They waited five long minutes for their bodies to cool off and their stamina to recharge. Afterwards, the short-eared owl couple wasted no time in initiating the next phase of their erotic escapades.

At Terence's behest, Trinity allowed him to take control. He reclined against the wall, at which point she reclined against him in turn.

He proceeded to caress every inch of her with his wings, not to mention stroke her sensitive opening with his outermost primaries. All the while he preened her nape and upper back.

Figuratively speaking, Trinity melted in his affectionate embrace like wax exposed to flame.

"I will never tire… of your ability… to make me feel so treasured. Oh Terence… you mustn't stop."

"Perhaps this was always meant to be my purpose in life, even if I was unaware of it."

"Our relationship… ahh… is one of beautiful madness… is it not?"

"Indeed. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Neither… mmm… would I."

Unable to suppress the urge, Trinity twisted her head completely backwards and locked beaks with her mate.

The massage lasted four sensual minutes. Eager to experience what she had in mind, the male submitted to the female's desires.

They separated and Terence flopped onto his belly.

Trinity clambered onto him from behind, pinning him to the floor.

"Luckily, you don't weigh very much. This would be rather uncomfortable otherwise."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Just be mindful of your talons. One mistake and I'll be lying in a puddle of my own blood, or worse."

Trinity expelled a puff of air through her nostrils.

"Pleasure, not pain, is all you will feel, trust me."

"Do your worst."

"As you wish. Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Gripping his flanks with a reasonable amount of force, she shoved her tail beneath his. Tensing her muscles, she fervently thrust against him in two second intervals.

It was unorthodox for the male to be dominated by his female counterpart. Ironically, the subversion of that unwritten rule amplified the riveting nature of the interaction.

"That's it Trinity… pound my gizzard out… unh… just like that…"

"You're really… getting into this. I'm rather surprised… though perhaps… mmm… I shouldn't be."

"The tables… have been turned. This is the only… hah… sensible way… for me to react."

"Fair enough. I'm not going to let up!"

"Good. Right there… oh Glaux yes!"

Trinity continued "pounding his gizzard out," as he described it, for two solid minutes. They were exceptionally close to the brink by the time their strength faded.

Trinity half-stepped, half-fell off him; they rested for an additional six minutes.

Their eagerness to bring about the affair's dramatic conclusion had reached its peak. As soon as they recovered, the pair switched positions, desperate to claim the ultimate reward.

"May I do the honors, my love?"

"Since you asked so nicely, you may. Next time, however, it will be my turn."

"Deal."

Terence encouraged Trinity to roll onto her spine.

He planted himself in-between her legs, the majority of his weight concentrated in a small area. His cloaca bore down on hers, forming a tight seal.

"Do _your_ worst. Reaffirm the depth of your 'romantic obsession' with me."

"Say no more. How I've longed to be consumed by the fires of your devotion."

"Then let us set one another ablaze, as true lovers should."

Terence began gyrating his hips in a tight clockwise fashion. With every passing second, they spiraled ever-closer to the burning core of intimate gratification.

The male refused to relent despite the emergence of physical fatigue. The female savored his unyielding dedication.

Before long, their combined efforts triggered their sexual eruptions. Muscular contractions rippled throughout their mortal shells.

The drawn-out moans spilling from their beaks were a manifestation of the ecstasy that infiltrated their minds.

"This is… a magical dream… come true. Oh Terence… you mean everything to me!"

"My heart… belongs to you… all the same. What better life… to live than this? I'll never let you go… I swear!"

Trinity's pupils dilated substantially; Terence's talons clenched and straightened over and over.

Just as abruptly as they occurred, the internal eruptions subsided.

Their breasts heaving up and down, the owls were temporarily paralyzed by delirium. Terence slumped forward and slid off Trinity, coming to rest on his starboard wing.

The weary owls, lying face-to-face, whispered sweet nothings to one another as they basked in the afterglow.

"I apologize… for not saying this earlier. I… I love you, Trinity."

"It's alright, Terence. I love you too…"

"I admit… I have a secret… I've been meaning to mention…"

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Yours… isn't the first one… I've laid eyes on. When I was a hatchling… I saw my mother's a few times."

Her muddled brain struggled to figure out what he was referring to. The realization eventually dawned on her.

"You were a naughty little owlet… weren't you?"

"It was accidental, I promise," he replied defensively.

"I'll have to take your word for it. You were young and innocent, so there's no reason to be ashamed. Still… you can stare at, or touch, mine all you like."

"What a wonderful privilege…"

"You've earned it, handsome owl."

Terence touched the tip of his beak to hers. Dense silence replaced their voices as they lost themselves in each other's dazzling eyes.

The male slipped into a tenuous state of unconsciousness; the female dozed off minutes later.

Slumbering peacefully for several hours, they stirred roughly two hours prior to sunset. Coming to their senses, they sat up and gingerly preened one another.

"I should head home. My nest is falling apart and I need to build a new one."

"So be it. Thank you for spending time with me."

"You are most welcome. It is the least I can do for you."

She ran her port primaries down the rim of his facial disk.

"I'm going to miss you."

"As am I, but I will keep you in my thoughts."

She smiled.

"Farewell for now, Terence."

"Farewell, Trinity."

The dashing male departed on pristine wings. A hint of melancholy crept into her soul, but she willed it to vanish.

Suddenly gripped by hunger pangs and thirst, she struck out on a mission to satisfy her needs.

A fair number of rodents large and small were scurrying about. She pounced on a young squirrel and devoured all its rich meat.

She stopped at the lake for a much-needed drink, deciding to linger there and admire the scenery.

Plopping herself down at the water's edge, she submerged her feet in the cool liquid.

"What a day this has been. A shame it's almost over…"

She glanced upward in time to see a pair of barn owls pass by overhead.

Trinity became engrossed in reserved contemplation. The sun sank inexorably towards the horizon, the sky morphing from an azure color to a reddish-orange hue.

On a whim, the bored short-eared owl elected to bid her significant other good night. Propelling herself into the air, she positioned the sun to port and sailed off through the forest.

An odd feeling welled in her gizzard. Ignoring it, she flew calmly on.

As Terence's hollow came into view, what she heard immediately roused a great deal of suspicion.

Intermingling with his ardent vocalizations were the passionate cries of an owl… a _female_ owl.

 _I hope to Glaux he isn't doing what I think he's doing… and yet my gizzard has never led me astray…_

Beating her wings briskly, she sped towards her mate's abode like a feathered missile. One pyte away from the entrance, Trinity flared her wings and tail in a drastic braking maneuver.

She half-glided, half-swooped into the cavity, landing harder than usual. Two voices became clear, one familiar, the other anything but.

"Ahh… I love it… when you do that…"

"Do you mean… _this_?"

"Yes, that… Glaux it feels so sprinking good!"

"Quite… hah… a naughty beak… mmm… you have."

"I can't help it… oh Senna… you drive me wild…"

"I wonder what other… dirty things… I can compel you to say."

"You're a conniving little owl…"

"It runs… in my family. Oh sprink… this is torture!"

"Now you're guilty… of dirty talk… as well."

"Fine… we're even!"

"Surely you mean… intoxicating torture. Don't you dare stop."

"Given how marvelous you feel… I couldn't… even if I wanted to!"

"The feeling is mutual. Oh Glaux Senna… I can't endure this… much longer!"

Trinity was stunned by the dramatic, not to mention erotic, sight. The lascivious moans of the short-eared owl and his eccentric partner magnified the gravity of the situation significantly.

She could not believe what she was witnessing and yet, deep down, Trinity knew it was not an illusion.

The male short-eared owl lay belly up before her, wings fanned out on either side, walking limbs sticking straight up in the air.

His companion was oblivious to Trinity's presence, as her back was towards the female intruder.

Nestled between Terence's legs, lustfully hammering away at his cloaca with her own, was the female burrowing owl named Senna.


	5. Resolution

Trinity crossed her wings and cleared her throat rather emphatically. Terence lifted his head up off the floor.

The moment he locked eyes with her, his countenance shifted from one of delight to one of horrified astonishment.

"Trinity!"

The burrowing owl's head twisted backwards. Senna froze, utterly aghast at being caught in the middle of such an explicit act.

She scrambled off Terence, stumbling in the process. He stood up in an abrupt manner, smoothing out his disheveled feathers with brisk wing motions.

"Good Glaux, Terence, I had no idea you were capable of something as impulsive as this. You never cease to amaze me," she stated bluntly.

"What… in Glaux's name are you doing here?!"

"I stopped by to speak to you one last time before nightfall."

Her voice afflicted with intense shame, the female burrowing owl muttered, "I'm sorry… but I should probably go home…"

She tossed Terence one last pained glance. The speed at which she sprinted for the exit revealed her extreme embarrassment.

"Senna, wait, you don't have to leave…"

His plea failed to stop her from spreading her wings and speeding away. He exhaled a defeated sigh and stared at his feet, almost too distraught to speak.

Ruefully, he met the piercing gaze of his female counterpart. She uncrossed her wings.

"Trinity, I… I can explain…"

She took two deliberate steps toward him, which did not help assuage his frayed nerves.

"I'm listening."

"No female… will ever be able to replace you. I just… wanted to indulge in a different experience… and add more excitement to my existence…" he admitted.

His emotional stability crumbled; pitiful tears welled in the male short-eared owl's eyes.

"I will always love you, Trinity… please forgive me…"

She crept even closer, her breast feathers mingling with his. Tucking her starboard wing under his chin, she raised his head and bored deep into his watery eyes.

Not a trace of rage, malice, or disgust was evident in her words.

"There is no need to weep. Simply put, I am quite surprised by this discovery. Your ability to bend her to your will is most impressive."

She tenderly wiped the sparkling fluid from his eyes. Stunned by her placid remark, his own reply was delayed for several seconds.

"I tested your devious strategy for myself… and it succeeded…"

Trinity flashed a pleased grin.

"But of course. Did you expect me to forsake you for this accomplishment, for fulfilling your wicked desires?"

"Maybe… I don't know… Glaux help me…"

"I take great pride in your achievement, as should you."

She shook her head in mock exasperation at his misguided conclusions.

"My dear, foolish Terence, my love for you shall never fade."

He wiped away the tears with his third eyelids.

"Do you promise to remain loyal to me?"

"I promise, Trinity…"

"Then it matters not to me who you choose to, shall we say, get involved with."

Terence managed to affect a smile. Trinity stepped back one pace and inhaled a preparatory breath.

"To avoid being guilty of hypocrisy, I must offer up a confession of my own. Do you recall my mentioning of the individual I explored the Shadow Forest with?"

"Yes…"

"He is not an owl, but an Ambalan flying snake named Saladin. He gladly helped me fulfill a sexual fantasy that lingered in my mind for moons."

Terence opened his beak to respond, but snapped it shut. He spent several seconds processing her request before finally speaking.

"I never imagined you'd be interested in… that sort of creature. However, I'm in no position to judge your personal decisions either."

"Both of our situations are now identical. The cycle is complete. Quite fitting, is it not?"

"Indeed, it is. To be honest, this arrangement of ours is very unusual…"

Trinity completed his remark: "But incredibly rewarding regardless."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, mind reader."

The female smirked.

"Rest assured, this changes nothing about our relationship. After all, you captured my heart first."

"Thank Glaux. The same is true for me."

Positivity began to flow back into the male's soul, uplifting his once-distraught mood. Trinity approached him and kissed him squarely on the beak.

"I apologize for interrupting your private time with her, even though I had no choice."

"It's alright, Trinity. Won't you… keep me company tonight?"

"You need not ask me twice," she said softly.

Terence's facial disk glowed with elation.

He walked to the rear wall of the hollow; she followed without hesitation.

Reclining on his starboard side, he patted the floor with his wing. She reclined on her port side, filling the empty space in front of him.

It was then they cuddled affectionately, closing the gap dividing their bodies. Trinity meshed her talons with his own.

She then ran her starboard wing gingerly down the middle of his belly, sliding it between his legs. He shuddered as her outermost primary grazed his sensitive erogenous zone.

His grip on her tightened.

"Glaux I love you, Trinity…"

He returned the favor, earning a delighted quiver from his companion.

"Likewise, Terence…"

Their hearts beating in perfect sync, the enamored owl couple stared into each other's lustrous eyes.

Wreathed in silence, drowsiness cast its subduing spell on them. With the setting of the blazing daytime orb, their eyes slid shut.

The eternal lovers reunited in an illusory replica of Silverveil, a dream realm crafted specifically for them. Fueled by the glee of being together again, they frolicked in the azure sky.

A lively game of chase culminated in the duo crash-landing on a puffy cloud. It was tangible for one simple reason: they willed it to be so.

Bathed in the sun's golden rays, they proceeded to make pure, sweet love beneath its brilliant disk. As it was meant to, the intensity of their passion rivaled the thermal energy beaming down upon them.

Their entertaining dream ultimately dissolved; the short-eared owl couple was cast back into the waking world.

Terence and Trinity conspired to take advantage of the remainder of the tranquil morning. First, they bathed in the lake near the latter's abode, washing the previous day's dust from their plumage.

Next, they hunted in the vicinity of said lake. Trinity caught a healthy squirrel, which she jubilantly shared with her beloved.

Having feasted to their hearts' content, they retreated to the female's cozy hollow. Unable to resist the temptation, they imitated their dream selves and made mellow, silky love.

The rekindling of their intimacy left them feeling satisfied and at ease.

At high noon, they plotted the most thrilling, not to mention devious, scheme yet. The seeds of anticipation had been sowed within them.

To keep it at bay and burn through the daylight hours in conjunction, they traveled to the St. Aegolius Canyons. Once there, they spent their time exploring, or rather, wandering aimlessly, through the labyrinth of stone chasms.

One hour before sunset, they returned to Silverveil and fed on mice to quell their hunger. They bathed a second time and, caving to their eagerness, implemented their Machiavellian plan.

The owls sailed off to the south at a brisk pace. Departing their home territory, they skimmed over the arid landscape of the Barrens.

Upon crossing over into Ambala, they halted their trek just long enough for Trinity to fetch her scaled confidant. Resuming their southerly journey, Terence acquainted himself with the interesting snake.

Eventually they penetrated the airspace above Kuneer. The heat of the day rose in concentrated bubbles from terra firma.

Terence took point, leading them toward the desert's eastern boundary. Just as the sun's blazing disk contacted the horizon, the trio had gathered outside the subterranean residence of a certain burrowing owl.

Its secluded location rendered the possibility of discovery by errant desert-dwelling owls negligible. Given the highly contentious nature of what would soon occur within, privacy was a necessity.

Boldly they strolled into the dimly lit burrow. Senna heard their footfalls and whipped around.

Upon recognizing Trinity and spotting the emerald serpent clinging to her, she gave a hoot of alarm.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please don't hurt me!" she exclaimed.

The poor owl was clearly stricken with apprehension, so Trinity aimed to remedy the issue.

"I'm not here for revenge, nor do I hold a grudge against you for your actions."

"But… I thought…"

Terence stepped in to corroborate her assertions.

"You can relax, Senna. My mate is trustworthy."

Terence gestured to the snake.

"He means you no harm either."

In the wake of his genuine statements, Senna regained her composure.

"These past few days have been very emotional for several reasons. As a result, I've been on-edge."

"That's understandable, but for now, cast aside whatever it is that's troubling you."

"I'll do my best."

Terence formally introduced Trinity and Saladin to her, clearing the air and eliminating any misconceptions Senna had. Trinity then offered insight into the chain of events leading up to her meeting with Terence.

It was a lot for the skinny-legged owl to take in, but she performed well under pressure.

The dynamic between them had improved considerably, and Senna was at last starting to feel comfortable.

"One moon ago, I never imagined this is the path my life would take. It's outlandish, to say the least, but I have no regrets."

"We're all stranger than most, and that very quality is what unites us."

"You're a clever owl, Trinity. Your expressiveness is admirable."

"Why thank you, Senna. It's one of my many talents."

"I suppose I should ask why you all are here."

Terence sent a signal to Trinity in the form of a slight, nearly imperceptible nod. Her adamant gaze garnered Senna's attention.

"Since you've proven your fondness for sinful acts and care not about moral restrictions, we have a proposition to make."

Senna's eyes sparkled with dark intrigue.

"Go on."

Trinity courageously revealed the risqué plan she and Terence had formulated.

"This is your chance to mate with a snake. I can attest to how incredible it feels."

Her beak curved into a sultry smile.

"As if I could reject such a compelling offer. I must experience it for myself."

Saladin hissed, "Your enthusssiasssm pleasssesss me."

He dropped to the ground and slithered up to Senna, coiling himself anticlockwise around her in the blink of an eye.

He parted his maw to show off his two-tone tongue and wicked sharp fangs.

"I sssugessst you brace yourssself, for I will ssset your sssoul aflame with unbelievable blisss."

He swiftly exposed one of his two copulatory organs. Senna glanced down and gasped.

Staring into Saladin's beady eyes, she commanded, "Do your worst. Make this an experience I will never forget!"

"Tempting a ssserpent like me isss never wissse, but I ressspect your bravery. You are my prey now."

In one calculated thrust, he rammed his dagger into her, his scales contacting the skin of her belly.

A savage rush of pleasure raced up her spine to her unprepared mind.

Had her eyes not been fixed in their sockets, they would've rolled back into her head. She staggered in reverse, colliding with the western wall and slumping against it.

"Sprink… you weren't lying. Keep going and don't you dare hold back. Make me suffer!"

"Sssay no more!"

He extracted his dagger from her tight cloaca and buried it deep inside her again. Her wings went limp and an alto hoot of pleasure shot out of her beak.

Without warning, Trinity pounced on Terence. Skipping the time-consuming foreplay entirely, she kissed him fiercely with her beak and cloaca simultaneously.

Gratified hisses and moans drifted out of the burrow uninterrupted, a testament to the naughty behavior of the quartet within.

The luscious, chaotic music curled out into the twilight undetected, yet no less magical.

Conjuring up their own heat that rivaled the heat bleeding off the desert sands, their interaction was one of beautiful madness.

The four beings unambiguously proved that love would gladly bind the willing regardless of outward appearances.

Aided by lust, its sinister alter ego, they lost themselves in the throes of intimate euphoria. Said euphoria, the greatest mortal treasure, was theirs to savor.

Judging by the sensual sights and sounds constituting the X-rated display, revel in bliss unending they certainly did.


End file.
